nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seven Deadly Sins (Ancient War)
The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪,Nanatsu no Taizai) are the first Holy Knight Order considered legends elevated to the levels of gods and goddesses worshiped because of their great power levels. Mentioned in tones of great respect and sadness because of their ultimate deaths. Background They were formed with the express purpose of defeating the Demon Clan in the Ancient Holy War. They had a member from each clan and took on the respective crimes their clans had committed during the first half of the Holy War bearing the crimes of their clans alone and together as a group. The members of this group were originally an independent order of knights serving the human race before the alliance of Stigma recruited them to serve as the alliance`s elite warriors. Members Power Levels # The Grizzly Sin of Sloth, Mirasalia: (170,000) # The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Analia: (100,000) # The Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Mordred: (560,900) # The Fox’s Sin of Greed, Bretta: (200,678) # The Goat's Sin of Lust, Morgan: (Unknown estimated to be around (623,000) # The Lion's Sin of Pride, Emerald: (Unmeasurable) (see Imperial ''for explanation) # The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Allura (1,422,000) # The Deer`s Sin of Cowardliness, Doe (1,230,000) Former # The Shark`s Sin of Senseless Killing, Emily: (142,000) (Killed by the Ten Commandments) Abilities # Mirasalia: Crystal # Analia: Infinity # Mordred: Creation # Bretta: Disaster # Morgan: (To be revealed soon) # Emerald: Imperial # Allura: (To be revealed soon) # Aura: Lastation Former # Emily: Invigorate Beast Symbol All of the Sins have a different symbol of an animal on a part of their body, they are all crimson coloured in the anime and different coloured in the manga. # Mirasalia: Mirasalia has the symbol of a dragon biting its own tail, making a circle on her right arm, near her shoulder. # Analia: Analia has the mark of a snake with one end of its tail rolled up on her left thigh # Mordred: Mordred has the symbol of a fox on the left side of her waist. # Bretta: Bretta has the symbol of a goat with giant horns on her right shoulder. # Morgan: has the mark of a lion with a scar on its right eye covering her back. # Emerald: Emerald has the mark of a boar face right with twigs growing in it on the left side of her neck. # Allura: Allura has the mark of a grizzly bear facing towards its left above her left foot, it is usually hidden beneath her pants and shoes. # Aura: Aura has the mark of a female doe on her back of her right leg. # Emily: Emily has the mark of a shark facing towards its left above her right foot, it is usually hidden beneath her pants and shoes. Sins Committed Each member of the Seven Deadly Sins had been judged and found guilty of committing a grievous crime even though this is just an act to conceal the true power of the Holy Knights from the alliance of Stigma. Mirasalia Mirasalia took on the crime of the Goddess Clan breaking a promise to the Demon Clan to not kill prisoners and was branded with the title of Dragon Sin of Wrath. The official story was that Mirasalia lost herself in her wrath/hatred against the Demon Clan and killed the prisoners herself even though it wasn`t her. Analia Analia took on the crime of the king of the Giant Race abandoning the entire giant race and was branded with the Sin of Envy. The official story was that Analia killed the Giant King herself because she was jealous of his power and wanted to take the throne. Mordred As the only survivor of a human village destroyed by the Stigma Alliance she was accused of being greedy and burning it down herself. Later she took on the crime of the human race that they wanted to destroy the Stigma Alliance and was branded with the title The Fox`s Sin of Greed: Mordred. Bretta Bretta was accused of lusting after Gloxina the first Fairy King and was branded with the title The Goat`s Sin of Lust: Bretta. Aura Aura was granted the Sin of Cowardliness after she ran from a battle and left her comrades to die. However it was revealed that Aura was unconscious when this happened and that she needed medical attention badly or else she would die. Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins There exist seven laws that each member of the group is required to abide by. * Law #1: "Obey Mirasalia despite your objections. Never question her orders unless they endanger innocent people or are very reckless." * Law #2: "Never belittle people belonging to other races that are weaker than you." * Law #3: "If a friend is in crisis everybody needs to use all of his or her power to help." * Law #4: "When two Sins are in disagreement they can resolve it with a fight or they can settle it with a verbal fight." * Law #5: "Try to keep destruction of property to a minimum please." * Law #6: "Always trust your instincts and rely on them. Listen to them." * Law #7: "If two Sins are fighting to the death, the other six must do their utmost to stop them even if it means eliminating the perpetrator." Sacred Treasure Each of the Sins owns a Sacred Treasure, which was entrusted to them by their respective clan leaders when the group was formed, and are compatible with their respective abilities. The weapons are unusable by anyone other than their intended wielder. * Mirasalia`s Sacred Treasure, the Demon Sword Lostvayne, is a short sword. It would be buried with her by Meliodas who would then obey Mirasalia`s last wishes taking the demon sword him. It eventually would become his sacred treasure. * Analia`s Sacred Treasure, the Morning Star Aldan, is a small crystal orb. She can summon it at any time via magic. It was later given to her descendant Merlin by King Barta Liones. * Mordred`s Sacred Treasure, the War Hammer Gideon, is designed for a giant. It is made of a material stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2,200 pounds. It was later given to King Barta Liones by Meliodas who acknowledged that their last wishes was that their Sacred Treasures be passed down to their descendants. * Bretta`s Sacred Treasure, the Spirit Spear Chastiefol, is a spirit spear crafted from the Sacred Tree only found in the Fairy realm. Stronger than steel, it possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree itself that Bretta`s ability Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield, different forms of spears, and a large stuffed grizzly bear. Trivia * So far, none of the Seven Deadly Sins are of the same race: Mirasalia is a demon, Analia`s race is currently unknown, Mordred is a giant, Bretta is a fairy, Aura, and Allura`s races are still huge unknowns * They are much more powerful than the current Seven Deadly Sins members. * Each of them are believed to posses massive amounts of power much more than the current members of the Seven Deadly Sins. * The sacred treasures they wielded when they fought are the same sacred treasures that the current members wield even now. Quotes "''They were the most powerful Holy Knight Order in existence way before us their predecessors. Before them we would be helpless. Their power levels are higher than us but they were accidentally sealed in the Amber Graveyard." Meliodas to the Seven Deadly Sins (Current) "Our world is crumbling to pieces and we need their power more than ever. They were the most powerful warriors in Britannica." Meliodas to ElizabethCategory:Great Holy Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Order Category:Groups Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Deceased